


In Another Life

by liesdamnedliesandmeta (najak3)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Experimental Style, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najak3/pseuds/liesdamnedliesandmeta
Summary: In another life Jack and Bitty didn’t meet through hockey. It doesn’t matter how or when they met, just that it wasn’t through hockey, because Bitty never learned hockey.Also they’re engaged(freeform minific originally posted on tumblr and cross posted here just in case)





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> trying out a bit of freeform flashfic here. its a little different medium than tumblr, so I tried some new things with the format. we'll see how it works.

In another life Jack and Bitty didn’t meet through hockey. It doesn't matter how or when they met, just that it wasn't through hockey, because Bitty never learned hockey. 

Also they’re engaged.

They've been engaged for a while, and they've been together for longer than that and they were passionate when they met and for a long time afterwards but its been a long long time and they've settled down now into an easy, complacent, comfortable, relationship. 

They are comfortably engaged.

And the wedding is in a week. 

The wedding is in a week when Kent Parson skates in from out of Jacks past

(Jacks relationship with Parson is anything but comfortable)

 

Parson isn't easy or complacent either, he is quick and fiery and passionate about everything, on and off the ice.

Kent just wants to catch up, and that's fine, after all their relationship was ages ago and he knows Jack is engaged, Bitty doesn't even need to know about Jack meeting up for drinks with him. 

(Of course Bitty needs to know.) 

“Oh, honey that's fine. I know its ancient history with you two. go on and catch up. Just real quick, peach or cherry for the reception do you think?”

(The wedding is in three days)

Kent is quick and fiery and passionate about everything, on and off the ice, and it seems that includes Jack because the wedding is in three days when he backs Jack up against the wall and starts saying things.

(Didya miss me?  
Jack come on  
I miss you  
You're settling you know  
Does he even know the real you?  
Does he really care about the real you?  
He doesn't even play hockey)

(The wedding is in two days)

“Bitty? We need to talk.”

 

The wedding the day after tomorrow and there is so much to do still. So much to be arranged, so much to be decided. 

Everyone will be coming. 

Or not everyone. 

 

The wedding the day after tomorrow and there is so much to do, but Jack takes Bitty away from the planning anyways. 

(The mothers exchange a knowing glance)

Jack takes Bitty to the rink. He’s got skates in Bitty’s size. 

“I’m going to teach you hockey.”   
“Mr. Zimmerman I swear! right now? With our wedding one day away? You are the most ridiculous man” 

(Bitty was still a competitive ice skater)

(He scores on Jack twice with his ridiculous loops and twirls)

(Just, no checking, please)

“You cant just come at me like that! you are an intimidating man on the ice, hun.”  
“You want to see intimidating, eh?”  
“Mister Zimmerman!”

(The wedding was yesterday, and Eric “Bitty” Zimmerman is Patient, and Kind, and Beautiful, and Passionate, on and off the ice.) 

(And especially with Jack. )

(They are comfortably,  
Happily,   
Married.)

(Ever after)

**Author's Note:**

> To be perfectly clear: there is no infidelity here. Originally the fic was something of a rebuttal of those romance movies where the solid, dependable fiance gets dumped for the flashy new guy. OMGCP was a fandom I loved with a solid couple that I thought could bust that trope down.   
> again, this was cross posted from tumblr, so its not a fully formed fic so to speak. but I liked it enough that I didnt want it to disappear if tumblr did.


End file.
